1. Field
One or more embodiments of the disclosure relate to a light emitting diode (LED) lighting apparatus including a heat-dissipating member, and more particularly, to an LED lighting apparatus including a heat-dissipating member accommodated in an exterior member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices capable of emitting light by the electroluminescence phenomenon when a forward voltage is applied thereto. The emission wavelength of LEDs may be determined by semiconductor crystal materials and concentrations thereof. For example, LEDs may generate ultraviolet rays, visible rays, or infrared rays.
LED lighting apparatuses consume low power and have fast responses, as compared with other lighting apparatuses such as fluorescent lamps, halogen lamps, and incandescent lamps. In addition, LEDs are eco-friendly and efficient. Therefore, much research has been conducted to commercialize LED lighting apparatuses.
However, if heat is not effectively dissipated from LEDs, the lifespan and performance of the LEDs may be markedly decreased, and thus, heat-dissipating structures or methods may be necessary, particularly for high-power LEDs emitting a large amount of heat.
In the related art, heat-dissipating members are exposed to the outside of lighting apparatuses to dissipate heat through direct contact with ambient air. However, if heat-dissipating members are exposed to the outside for a long time, surfaces of the heat-dissipating members may be covered with contaminants such as dust, and thus, the heat-dissipating ability of the heat-dissipating members may be lowered due to the contaminants. Thus, outdoor LED lighting apparatuses may have a short lifespan and low brightness in spite of the semi-permanent characteristics of LEDs. Furthermore, exposed heat-dissipating members may decrease the degree of design freedom of LED lighting apparatuses and may make it difficult to provide effective waterproofing.